Until The End
by OMG Lord Zed
Summary: With the arrival of the HoF at Skyhold, the Inquisition finds itself, yet again, called into action to save Thedas. A new threat has surfaced and threatens to destroy the world, but will the Inquisitor and the HoF be able to set aside their differences to reach the ultimate goal of saving Thedas?
1. Chapter 1

The winter season had reached Thedas once again. It was Maxwell's favorite season, and he had every intention of enjoying it this year. It's been exactly one year since the Inquisition defeated Corypheus. One year since the world nearly came to an end. Maxwell had cherished every single day since. He remembered the gut wrenching feeling he had during the final battle. He remembered the feeling of sorrow that overcame him, knowing he may never see Cassandra's face again. In the end, the Maker had smiled upon them, and Maxwell couldn't have been happier.

They had only returned to Skyhold from Orzammar the week prior. Maxwell spent any free time he managed to collect with Cassandra in his arms. The Inquisition had remained busy, with finding the previous Inquisitor in the Frostback Basin, to dealing with the request from Orzammar. Leliana remained vigilant as ever, especially with the reports coming from Orlais. Although, she seemed happier for some strange reason and Maxwell had yet to figure out why. He had asked Cassandra about it the previous night while in bed together, but she had no reason behind Leliana's sudden change in behavior.

Maxwell strolled into the garden of Skyhold around midday. Josephine had informed him yesterday that he would be able to relax today, and that's what he intended to do. He had only been in the garden a handful of times since first arriving at Skyhold all those years ago. Most of the time, it was to speak to Morrigan and on very rare occasions, to retrieve Cassandra from her books.

Today, the garden was surprisingly empty, except for a few servants doing the upkeep. The cold air pierced Maxwell's coat but he didn't pay it any mind. "Even during the winter, the garden remains beautiful." He could see the heat of his breath before him, and simply smiled.

"I will never become accustomed to this weather, or as to why you are so joyful about it." The feminine voice caught Maxwell off guard. He spun around quickly to find himself face to face with Morrigan.

"Lady Morrigan, I had no idea you were here. I was under the impression Orlais has kept you busy with recent events." Maxwell bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sure Leliana has kept you informed on the disasters happening within the Chantry, thanks to Divine Victoria. The Orlesian Court no longer requires my knowledge or skills, nor do I wish to reside among those arrogant and pompous fools." Morrigan had taken a seat on a stone bench located just behind Maxwell. "So, it would seem you have acquired another advisor, and by far your best yet."

Maxwell chuckled softly, "It's great to have you on board again, Lady Morrigan. Do you bring any useful news with you?"

"Mages are starting to revolt against the Chantry once more, even as your Commander works to aid and cure the Templar Order. Tensions will always be high between those factions and it was a mistake for Divine Victoria to place the mages in the care of the Templars." Morrigan sighed and continued on, "Divine Victoria is pushing for too much, too soon. Civilians are beginning to revolt as well, and it's only a matter of time before it spreads to Fereldan. I've taken the liberty of speaking with King Alistar on the matter, and he assures me that no such revolt will plague Fereldan again, but I am not convinced."

"I understand your concerns, Lady Morrigan. The Inquisition will be there to maintain peace and order. We will remain in Thedas as long as there is a need for us." Maxwell bowed to Morrigan once again, "Now if you'll pardon me, I must go and relay this information to the rest of the Council." Morrigan gave Maxwell a slight nod, dismissing Maxwell from her presence.

The Inquisitor made his way to the War Room at a brisk pace. He didn't worry about much, but another made and templar war didn't exactly comfort him. He had no idea Divine Victoria was causing such an uproar. Whether the situation be came dire or not; the Inquisition needed to prepare itself for the worst possible scenario. As he pushed open the doors to the war room, he could hear Leliana and Cullen discussing something. Although, he wasn't sure what it was.

"Ah, Inquisitor. Perfect timing." Cullen nodded to Maxwell as he spoke then motioned to Leliana. "We were discussing some reports we just received from the Hinterlands outpost." Cullen set the various reports down on the war table for all to see. "It would appear there's been suspicious Qunari activity. They're not being hostile towards our troops, but they're not exactly friendly."

"How many soldiers are we speaking of?" Maxwell asked looking over the reports before handing them to Josephine.

"To date, several hundred. They have been passing through for several weeks. Only the recent groups have caused worry."Leliana quickly answered, "We're currently trying to track down the first groups and see where they have disappeared to and if they are, in fact, a threat."

"Excellent work. Josephine, contact King Alistar and let him know of the Qunari presence in Fereldan. Cullen, send a detachment of soldiers to Redcliffe. Should the Qun show themselves as foes, we must have everyone prepared." Maxwell ordered his council with the usual commanding tone.

"Inquisitor, I forgot to mention one small detail." Leliana interjected before Maxwell could leave the room. "I forgot to inform you of Skyhold's guest."

"I'm fully aware of Lady Morrigan's presence in Skyhold. I spoke to her in the garden not long ago. She brought useful information from Orlais, which I believe we should discuss immediately." Maxwell paused when he noticed an odd look on Leliana's face. "Is something wrong?"

"My apologies, Inquisitor. I had no information about Morrigan's return to Skyhold." Leliana's voice remained the same, but Maxwell could feel that Leliana was frustrated about Morrigan returning.

"If you were not speaking of Lady Morrigan, who is the guest?" Never had Maxwell seen Leliana show any signs of emotion except in the time warp incident, but the spymaster was blushing. Maxwell could see it clear as day. Leliana was blushing! "Maker, help us. Leliana is blushing." Obviously, Leliana was not amused by Maxwell's joke. She pulled a dagger from her cloak and threw it as Maxwell, which he easily caught between his fingers. "It seems I have struck a nerve." Maxwell grinned at Leliana, who cursed him under her breath. He placed the dagger on the war table and looked at Leliana with a boyish smile, "Who's our mystery guest?"

Leliana lowered her gaze. She had become flustered, which both amused and worried Maxwell. She opened her mouth to speak, but a servant came bursting through the doors. "Master Leliana, he has arrived!" The Elven servant spoke through short breaths. Maxwell wasn't positive but he thought he saw Leliana's eyes light up for a brief moment.

"He, hm?" Maxwell teased the Spymaster, earning a glare that would have struck down Corypheus himself. "Why Leliana, I had no idea you had a lover?" Even Cullen smirked at the Inquisitor's remarks. Leliana fought the urge to throw the dagger at him again. "Shall we go introduce ourselves to our new guest?" It was more of a rhetorical question, as he didn't wait for a reply. His boots echoed with authority as he made his way towards the courtyard.

It was rare for Skyhold to receive guests now. Usually, when the Inquisition's assistance was needed a letter was sent to Josephine. The main hall was completely vacant. It seemed news of their guest had traveled rather quickly. It wasn't surprising in the least.

The descent down the stairs to the lower courtyard seemed to take a century. A large crowd had gathered near the base of the steps surrounding a fairly large, human male wearing the armor of a Grey Warden Commander. His long crimson hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and several strands of hair fell before his face. His beard was equally as long, reaching his upper chest region, and sporting a braid on either side of his chin.

The man's gaze rose to meet Maxwell's, then he looked passed him. Maxwell followed his eyes and realized that it was Leliana that had his full attention. Immediately, Leliana blushed beneath the man's powerful stare. "A human Grey Warden, huh? I thought you'd prefer Dalish Elves." Maxwell teased Leliana once more as they reached the bottom step.

The crowd split, giving Maxwell a path straight to the Warden. From his peripherals, Maxwell saw a flash of black run by him. Leliana had darted passed him, and into the arms of the Warden. Maxwell was completely dumbfounded. He had never seen Leliana shake hands with someone, let alone embrace them. The Warden's grip on Leliana's waist tightened as Maxwell entered the circle formed by the people of Skyhold.

The Warden's sapphire eyes locked with the emerald eyes of the Inquisitor as he released Leliana. The Warden balled a fist and placed it over his chest as Maxwell stopped before him. "Inquisitor." The Warden bowed his head slightly.

"Welcome to Skyhold, Grey Warden." Maxwell returned the bow. "My apologies for the crowd. Our Spymaster failed to inform us of your visitation."

"Inquisitor, please." Leliana growled from beside the Warden. The Warden only smirked at Leliana.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Inquisitor. Leliana speaks of you with high regard." The Warden held an authority in his voice that surpassed even Maxwell's.

"I had no idea Leliana spoke so highly of me, or at all for that matter. Unfortunately, she has failed to tell us about you."

At this point, Leliana stepped forward. "Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan, it brings me great pleasure to introduce to you, Aedan Cousland. Grey Warden Commander during the Fifth Blight and the Hero of Fereldan."

Maxwell's eyes went wide. The stories he had heard about the Hero of Fereldan were incredible, almost unbelievable. Maxwell wouldn't have believed any of it except Leliana had been there through all of it. Maxwell managed to stay composed, but Leliana had caught the slight change in his demeanor. "It's an honor to have you here in Skyhold." Maxwell bowed once again. "I'll have a sleeping quarters prepared for you right away." Maxwell stole a glance at Leliana and grinned. "Unless, you wouldn't mind bunking with the Spymaster."

Aedan stopped Leliana from rushing the Inquisitor. "After sleeping on rocks inside the Deep roads, and traveling all across Thedas, I would like nothing more than to lay beside the Spymaster." The look Leliana gave the Warden, was one of pure love and annoyance. Aedan could only chuckle as he pulled Leliana in for a kiss, which she instantly melted into.

Maxwell leaned towards Josephine, "Did you know about those two?" He whispered to the Ambassador.

"Not fully. I was aware they had a romance at one point, but I had assumed it ended long ago." She whispered back, smiling at her long time friend. "Although, she won't be happy once Lady Morrigan learns of his arrival."

"Why would that be?" Maxwell gave Josephine a curious glance, and quickly tried to piece the situation together himself but to no avail.

"From various accounts of the night before the Blight ended, it would seem that the Warden and Lady Morrigan had a bit of a run in. Leliana is fully aware of the situation, but I refuse to inquire about it."

"I refuse to be around when Lady Morrigan shows up. So, if you'll excuse me." Cullen spoke softly, "Ambassador. Inquisitor." He bowed and quickly darted back up the stairs towards the castle. Maxwell had a feeling that things would become rather interesting in Skyhold in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Aedan awake the next morning tangled in the arms of his lover. A wide smile crept across his face as he looked down at Leliana's beautiful face. Her head was resting on his chest and her left arm was draped across his lower abdomen. He longed for this moment for so many years. Every moment he had spent fighting the Darkspawn in the Deep Roads was a moment he thought he would never see Leliana again. The more he thought about it, the harder he fought to make sure he'd see her once more.

Slowly, he slid out from beneath the Spymaster and left the warmth of her body and the bed. He noticed his gear was stacked neatly in one of the chairs near the door. "Leliana must have had them washed." He looked back at her with a smile, then turned his attention back to his gear. "Most of the castle should still be sleeping. Time to get some training in." Quietly, he slipped on his armor, grabbed his sword and shield and exited the room. He strapped his sword to his hip and his shield to his back as he entered the main hall. Servants scrambled to prepare the hall for the morning meal. Many of them stopped their duties to gawk at him.

Aedan nodded to acknowledge their presence and as he passed them, many of them bowed. It happened everywhere he went, and he still wasn't accustomed to it. Even after all these years, he found it strange for people to kneel in his presence. He gazed out at the snow-covered castle that was Skyhold. After so many years in the Deep Roads, it was pleasant to consistently have fresh air and sunlight.

The snow crunched beneath the Warden's boots, and the wind rustled the limbs of the bare trees. As the training grounds came into view, Aedan spotted another male figure practicing on the wooden dummies. He was dual wielding a pair of short swords. He swung the swords with blinding speed, almost inhumanly. He was landing a barrage of blows within a matter of seconds. As the training field grew closer, Aedan realized it was the Inquisitor that had impressed him so. In all his years of travel, not once had he been so excited to challenge someone to a dual, but the Inquisitor had piqued his interest. Aedan gripped the hilt of the longsword tightly and pulled it free. Now a mere twenty feet from the Inquisitor, Aedan raised his shield and clutched it to his chest.

Maxwell turned his head slightly, feeling someone's upon him. He managed to get his swords raised just as a long came crashing down against them. Maxwell growled viciously and shoved the sword away, then quickly rolled the opposite direction. "Ah, amazing reaction time. Absolutely wonderful. That would have struck down many opponents." Aedan stood across from Maxwell with a wide grin plastered on his face. "It would appear that Leliana's stories about your speed were not exaggerated tales after all." Aedan clashed his shield and sword together. "Grant me the honor of a spar, Inquisitor." Maxwell raised a brow at the Warden. "It has been far too long since I've had a fight worthy of excitement."

"As you are a guest of Skyhold, as well as the Hero of Fereldan, I simply cannot deny your request. We shall spar." Maxwell readied his swords at his sides. He was confident in his fighting abilities, but the Warden intimidated him slightly.

Aedan charged at Maxwell, sword lowered to his right side, but shield raised high. Maxwell swung low with his left arms as Aedan approached, but the sword glanced off to the right. Aedan brought down his long sword with an over head strike, but Maxwell was fast enough to catch it against both swords before side-stepping away.

 _The Warden's strength is overwhelming. Even though I caught his sword, my arms almost buckled beneath his power._ Maxwell grimaced slightly, his arms aching from the powerful strike. All the while, Aedan merely smiled with delight.

"Shall we continue, Inquisitor?" Aedan's gruff voice echoed across the field. Maxwell nodded and began his charge. He ran with swords at his sides once again. Aedan steadied his shield and awaited his attack. Maxwell eyed the Warden closely, looking for any indication of an impending attack. Just as he became ready to strike, Maxwell noticed the Warden's left foot twitch slightly. Maxwell brought both swords up near the left side of his face just as Aedan lunged out at him. The long sword of the Warden glanced off and went wide to the left of Maxwell.

For a brief second, Maxwell noticed a look of shock on Aedan's face, then it quickly disappeared. The Inquisitor took the opening and unleashed a volley of strikes against the Warden's shield.

Aedan clenched his teeth as Maxwell unleashed his vicious strikes on his shield. Each one jolting his arm and the rest of his body. _If he keeps this up, he'll overpower me in a matter of seconds._ Aedan growled then his long sword vertically between his and Maxwell, buying himself precious seconds of time. Aedan peered over his shield long enough to see Maxwell leap up and begin to spin. Aedan charged forward, holding his shield so the edge would collide with Maxwell's back.

As Aedan's shield connected with Maxwell, a powerful force hit him in the chest, nearly caving in the front of his armor. Maxwell had kicked the Warden with such force that Aedan was sent back several feet.

Maxwell crashed to the floor but quickly rolled to the side expecting another attack. He spotted Aedan ten yards away and down on one knee, clutching at his chest. Neither of them had noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch them. It sent a rush of adrenaline through them both. Maxwell and Aedan locked eyes and proceeded to stand. They each gave a nod and continued to spar with one another.

Cassandra had readied herself for the day and began her walk to the War Room of Skyhold. She was going to speak with Cullen and Leliana about the reports Lady Morrigan had given them last night. The meeting was mostly to give Leliana a full explanation since she vanished once she managed to get the Warden away from everyone else. It didn't take a scholar to know what they were doing. Cassandra blushed slightly, as she remembered walking by Leliana's room last night. She heard Leliana make sounds and use phrases she didn't think the Spymaster was capable of. As usual, she was greeted by Josephine just outside the War Room. No words were spoken, just nods of acknowledgement before they entered the War Room.

"Ah, perfect timing as always, Seeker." Commander Cullen held a boyish grin on his face while Leliana appeared to be furious.

Cassandra glanced between the Commander and the Spymaster, "Commander, are you poking the bear this early?"

"I'm only jesting with the Spymaster! She's extraordinarily sensitive today." Cullen let out a snicker before quickly composing himself.

"I do not comprehend how mimicking my intimate moments with the Warden counts as a jest, Commander." Leliana turned a deep shade of red from both embarrassment and rage. Her hand reached down to grip the curved blade attached to her thigh. She fought with every fiber of her existence not to push the blade into Cullen's arm.

Hearing Leliana's response, Cassandra began to choke on her own breath. It took several moments for her to compose herself, but she thanked the Maker that she managed to do so at all. "Cullen, quit pestering the Spymaster. We have information to discuss." Quickly, Cullen's boyish smile faded away and his expression became serious. "The reports that Lady Morrigan brought us are alarming. Orlais is on the verge of war. Mages revolting against the Chantry once again. Civilians have started to do so as well. Divine Victoria has caused quite a mess, if the situation is managed quickly it'll spread to Fereldan and eventually all of Thedas."

"King Alistar is fully aware of the situation and has begun making preparations should the people of Fereldan begin to revolt against the Chantry as well. Although, I don't see how much can be done without seeming like a tyrant." Cullen glanced over the war table carefully. They had markers all over it representing each important task being carried out at the present time. "I believe we should send a detachment to the Orlais-Fereldan border. Mostly scouts, should anything unusual or alarming cross the border, we'll have a head start."

"I'll have my best men sent there immediately, Commander." Leliana stated marking the area on the map she'd have them sent. "What of the Qun that were spotted recently? Any reports on them?" Both Cullen and Cassandra shook their heads. "Well-" Just as she was about to speak, Varric burst into the room.

"The Inquisitor is fighting the Warden." He didn't wait for any questions or a response, and quickly darted out of the room. Leliana jumped over the war table, nearly knocking over Josephine as she darted out of the War Room, Cassandra only a couple of feet behind her. The two ladies quickly dashed out of the main hall, spotting the large crowd of people gathered at the training field. This time Cassandra led the way down the steps skipping nearly the last ten steps as they leapt down, making a mad dash towards the field. As they approached they could hear the clang of steel against steel.

Both women began forcing their way through the large crowd of people, with Cullen and Varric close behind them. More clashes of steel echoed through the field followed by an eruption of cheers and whistles. Once they reached the clearing, they were clearly able to see Aedan and Maxwell. Their armor was damaged and broken, their weapons, chipped and mangled, but the smiles that decorated their faces were unlike anything any of them have seen before. They were both covered with dirt and sweat, and both seemed to be completely unharmed.

Maxwell pushed forward, swords raised high. Fatigue was beginning to take hold of his body. His swords felt heavy, and his feet felt like stone. Aedan, on the other hand, looked completely composed and unaffected by the ongoing fight. Maxwell leapt to the side and charged Aedan with a low strike to Aedan's shield, quickly bringing his other sword down with an overhead strike. Aedan was quick to react, bringing his sword up high to block the attack. Now, it was his turn to attack. Pushing Maxwell's swords away, he moved his shield aside enough to deliver a front kick, directly to Maxwell's chest. The Inquisitor stumbled away, gasping for air. The Warden didn't let up, he charged Maxwell once again hoping to win this spar. Maxwell remained down on one knee as Aedan approached him. Once he was within five feet, he felt something clip his right boot, disturbing his balance. Maxwell had thrown one of his swords, and once it connected, he stood and connected with a roundhouse kick to Aedan's temple, knocking him flat on his back.

Cassandra knew the fight was coming to a close. Maxwell could barely stand at this point, and it was beginning to worry her. She quickly walked over to her lover and knelt beside him. "Inquisitor, I believe that's enough for today."

"I cannot end the spar until the Warden is satisfied. He requested a spar, and a spar he shall have." Maxwell coughed roughly, sending out tiny droplets of blood among his saliva which Cassandra was quick to notice.

"Maxwell, this is no longer a spar. You're spitting up blood." The worry in her voice was clear as day. "Why would you even consider sparring with a Warden, let alone the Hero of Fereldan?" Cassandra took hold of Maxwell's arm, and pulled him to his feet.

Across the field, Aedan stood of his own free will but was receiving glares from Leliana. Slowly, he walked over to Maxwell and Cassandra. "Inquisitor, thank you for sparring with me." He held out his hand which Maxwell took in his own and nodded. "Perhaps next time, we should have the Spymaster and Seeker accompany us, so we don't carry on for too long." Aedan and Maxwell both let out a soft chuckle. Aedan gave the Inquisitor a quick tap on the front of his armor before walking off with Leliana.

"What were you thinking, Grey Warden!?" Leliana whispered harshly to Aedan.

 _Oh, she's pissed now._ Aedan scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "It was all in good spirit, and he hits like a hammer." He grinned like a small child, "I haven't enjoyed a fight in so long, that was quite refreshing."

"You could have killed him, and you know that." Leliana shook her head, "No more fighting as long as you are here."

"Understood, Spymaster." Aedan replied, rubbing the area of his head where Maxwell had kicked him. Aedan was looking forward to his stay here. The only thing that managed to make him nervous was Lady Morrigan, and he knew all too well that she was currently in Skyhold. The fact that he hadn't bumped into her yet worried him as well, but it was bound to happen eventually.


End file.
